<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Still Incest If You're Both Dead? by cloudeater (anxiousgoat), Sylvia__z, tschulie, Violas Crack Fics (ViolaMoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252032">Is It Still Incest If You're Both Dead?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/cloudeater'>cloudeater (anxiousgoat)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/pseuds/Sylvia__z'>Sylvia__z</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie'>tschulie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/Violas%20Crack%20Fics'>Violas Crack Fics (ViolaMoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoat/pseuds/cloudeater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia__z/pseuds/Sylvia__z, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschulie/pseuds/tschulie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/Violas%20Crack%20Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost Cedric just wants to have some sexy times, who will he run into on his search for a snog?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam's Crackfic Chaos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Still Incest If You're Both Dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Crackfic written by the Fanatical Fam over on the discord for the Fanatical Fics and Where To Find Them podcast!<br/>These fics have been created using our favourite bot - Chocolate Frogs - during a game we like to call Crackfic Chaos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost Cedric was once again hanging out in his second favourite place in Hogwarts, the Prefects Bathroom (1st place being the broom shed of course) reminiscing about his time with the Golden Egg in there as the door opened. It was the first day of school and he was excited to see who the new Prefects would be, so he pulled off a Myrtle to check them out. </p><p>Unfortunately, Ghost Cedric was disappointed to see a cat enter the prefect's bathroom. It jumped into the water to his surprise and when it surfaced, a very naked Professor McGonagall was in the cat's place. Ghost Cedric screamed, so close to Mcgonagall that she also screamed. Then the mermaid painting screamed. </p><p>'What is happening?' screamed Ghost Cedric. </p><p>"This was supposed to be romantic!" screamed wet naked McGonagall. </p><p>"I know it was supposed to be romantic" screamed Ghost Cedric to McGonagall. "I didn't know that painting would be awake at this time. I'm sorry Minnie." he tried to hug her but of course went right through her. </p><p>Wet, naked McGonagall was now also cold. She started to question her choice of partner for tonight. Why did Minnie McG use the Prefects Bathroom anyway? Everybody knew that Myrtle was there a lot and Cedric had simply decided to join her. </p><p>Wait a second... Both of them were roughly the same age, were they together back in the day? Ghost Cedric shook his head sadly. He'd really been looking forward to some hot ghost sex. Maybe he should try to find Nearly Headless Nick. He was always up for a bit of hanky panky.</p><p>Luckily Nearly Headless Nick wasn't that far away. He was engaging in a little snuggling with the Bloody Baron and was feeling up for a threesome. Ghost Cedric floated over and through the Bloody Baron's chest. </p><p>"Room for one more?" he asked. </p><p>"I'm sorry Ghost Cedric", nearly headless nick cried, "but we are already a threesome." another ghost appeared from the corner. Ghost Cedric didn't believe his eyes. This ghost looked exactly like him. Could this be his secret brother? And if so, was it ok that he felt so turned on right now? </p><p>"Um, who are you?" he said, trying to hide his ghost erection. </p><p>"Hi," said his hot maybe brother. "I'm Alphonse Diggory." </p><p>Fuck, thought Ghost Cedric. Even the name was hot! </p><p>"What is your name?" hot Alphonse asked him, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's. </p><p>"I'm Ghost Cedric, I mean Cedric." Ghost Cedric mumbled through his teeth. "You said your last name is Diggory? Are you my long lost brother?" </p><p>"Yes, I am!" Alphonse answered. Cedric tried once more to hide his erect penis. Alphonse of course noticed Cedric's woody and was flattered and a little aroused. </p><p>He moved closer to the ghost and despite being long lost brothers, he couldn't escape the pull. Cedric dived in and they kissed with tongues swirling around in their mouth. Just then Mcgonnagal walked past once more and wolf-whistled, it was about time that boy had some fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>